


oh, baby, you're a classic

by endlessnighttimesky



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnighttimesky/pseuds/endlessnighttimesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself sometimes."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, baby, you're a classic

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure [Flora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caspar_sebastian/pseuds/boy%20princess) was the one who came up with this idea in the first place so thank you for that, baby. Google Translate was used for the Italian so apologies in advance. Title from _Tiffany Blews_ by Fall Out Boy.

Italy isn't as different from Jersey as Gerard thought it would be. It's a hell of a lot warmer, and brighter, and filled with even _more_  loud Italians than his home state, but after spending several holidays with Frank's family, Gerard doesn't feel as out of place as he probably should.

The only thing that keeps him from losing himself entirely in the little city they're staying in, is the language barrier. He knows a few words - mostly dirty ones, courtesy of Frank and his grandfather - but Frank is fluent, and that particular difference keeps making itself known, at restaurants and grocery stores and souvenir shops, with servers and cashiers and sometimes just regular people, because in Italy people actually _talk_  to each other, rather than ignore everyone else around them in hope of never having to start a conversation. And Gerard loves that people are so nice, and open and welcoming, despite the reputation Americans have in Europe.

Gerard knows it's a shitty thing to get annoyed by - it's not his fault Frank can speak Italian, and it's not like Frank hasn't been every definition of helpful when it comes to translating, but there was this one time where Frank held an entire conversation in Italian with a lady on the beach and Gerard just sat there and didn't understand _anything_. He hated it.

He doesn't tell Frank, but Frank isn't stupid. He's also spent the last ten years of his life with him, and knew pretty much everything there was to know about Gerard after the first five.

"What is it?" Frank asks eventually. They're in bed, just about to go asleep, and he's just been spectacularly fucked by his boyfriend. He's still panting a little, even, but Gerard is always the most open and the least stubborn right after he's come, so he can sacrifice his afterglow for figuring out what the hell it is that upset Gerard this time.

"What?" Gerard asks, looking confused. That's the downside with asking questions just after he's come - he's always a little confused, and hazy, and usually takes a few thorough explanations before he understands what Frank wants.

"Something's been bothering you all week," Frank says, rolling over and fitting himself against Gerard's side. "I wanna know what it is so I can fix it."

"Who says it's something you did?" Gerard asks.

Frank grins a little. So easy, it almost feels like cheating. "So there _is_  something."

"I didn't say that." Oh, there's definitely something.

"You kinda did, babe. Now tell me what it is."

"It's embarrassing. And stupid. You're gonna think I'm ridiculous."

"You're saying that like I don't already do," Frank says.

"See if I tell you know, asshole."

"Okay, sorry. But c'mon, tell me. Is it something I did? Because if it is, I don't know why, and that means I can't fix it. And I wanna fix it, because I don't like making you sad."

"I'm not... sad. It's just - "

"Just what?" Frank prompts.

Gerard takes a breath. "It's just that I kinda feel left out sometimes? And I know you're not doing it on purpose, and I'm not saying it's your fault, but I really wish I could speak Italian too so I could talk with all the people you're talking to and understand what you're saying."

Frank sniggers a little.

"Dickhead," Gerard says, shoving at Frank. "See if I ever tell you about my problems again."

"I'm sorry, babe, it's just... God, you're so cute." Tilting his head a little, Frank presses a kiss to the underside of Gerard's jaw.

"It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid," Frank says. "Remember Paris? You were speaking French and translating stuff and I was just like 'what?' all the fucking time. I get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. But then I kept hearing my name in conversations, and realized that I probably wasn't missing out on as much as I thought."

"I talked a lot about you," Gerard admits, because he did. They'd been to Paris for their fifth anniversary. It was the place where they decided to get married, the place Gerard proposed, the place they had the best hotel room sex known to man. He smiles a little, remembering.

"Yeah, you did," Frank says, and now he's smiling too. "And so do I."

Gerard hates himself a little for asking, "Really?" but he can't help it.

"How many more years do you think it's gonna take for you to understand that _I'm in fucking love with you_ , you idiot? Another ten? Maybe twenty?"

"Thirty's probably more like it," Gerard admits, and if he's blushing, then, well. It's nothing Frank hasn't seen before. 

"I'll tell you in Italian if you want."

"Yeah?" Gerard asks softly.

”Yeah," Frank confirms. " _Ti amo così tanto non so cosa fare con me stesso a volte_ _._ "

"That didn't sound like just 'I love you.'"

"That's because it wasn't," Frank says, kissing under Gerard ear a little.

"You're gonna tell me what it was, then?"

"Maybe," Frank says, smug as fuck. "Maybe I'll just let you figure it out on your own."

"Maybe I already know," Gerard says.

"Yeah," Frank breathes. "Maybe you do.”


End file.
